


Slumber party

by Catkween27



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hedge Witches, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: This in response to the lack of screen time the hedge witches got in season three, I thought they’d were fascinating and deserved more. This fic is basically just how they spend their first night in the desecrated church together (with a surprise visit from Zelda)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Slumber party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with, and decided to post, because I felt that the Hedge Witches definitely didn’t get enough screen time in season three and I was kind of fascinated by them.  
> Also, I named that one witch in the floral dress and bonnet, because no one bothered to give her a name (I’ve called her Sybil), and I added another character as well.  
> I hope you guys enjoy, it’s kind of a random fic, but I had fun with it.  
> Don’t forget to comment and tell me what you think!  
> 😁

The hedge witches were a strange bunch, to say the least, and even through her initial fear that summoning them had been a terrible idea, Zelda had to admit the witches were awe inspiring.

She lay in bed, staring up into the darkness, thinking about the mysterious (and possibly dangerous) women that she had invited into the coven, and wondering if she had made the right choice.

Rolling onto her side, and still mulling over the choices she had made, Zelda slipped carefully out of bed.

She pulled her robe around herself, and padded aimlessly down the halls of the academy thinking about each of the hedge witches in turn. 

Gryla, and her brood of mischievous spirits, Sycorax who could drown you where you stood, Pesta the walking embodiment of the plague, Dezmelda ancient and wise, Sybil with her powers to read minds, Olive, doll like and fragile, but with fire at her fingertips, and of course Marie...

Zelda’s thoughts paused and came to rest on the voodoo witch. In Zeldas opinion she was the most interesting of the lot, the intelligent dark eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of the ages, and the woman’s regal features caused something to flutter inside Zelda. 

She shook her head to clear it, debating whether she should go back to bed, or pace some more. 

Finally, she decided she would check if the guests needed anything else (to be a good hostess) she told herself, conveniently forgetting that it was nearly one o’clock in the morning.

To her surprise, when Zelda materialized at the desecrated church, the lights were on, and voices were coming from inside.

Zelda stood for a moment in the darkness,wondering if she should knock or not (why did she want to do this?)

Before she could makes decision though, the door of the church cracked open to reveal Marie LaFleur.

“Good evening, Zelda.” The voodoo witch said with an arched eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Zelda’s face felt hot, she didn’t know what In heaven she was doing here.

“Good—Good evening Marie” She said, hoping that the darkness would hide the blush on her cheeks.

“And what can I help you with?” Marie asked, leaning against the doorframe, eye lids lowered in a way that made Zelda tingle.

“Nothing... nothing at all.” Zelda fumbles with her words.

“I was just out for a stroll” she said, wanting to kick herself for the feeble excuse.

Marie smirked 

“Well, if you want to interrupt your stroll, you’re always welcome to join us... we have wine if you wish.”

Zelda was tempted, she had to admit, but she didn’t want to impose on the hedge witches, so she shook her head.

“No, thank you Marie, I should really get to bed...”

“As you wish.” Marie said

“But if you want to come in, don’t hesitate Zelda Spellman.

The witch turned away, making to go back inside.

Zelda’s stomach churned.

“Wait!” She called out softly, making a split second decision (Lilith only knew how long it had been since she’d had a proper conversation with adults)

Marie turned, with a knowing smile.

“Do you wish to join us, Zelda?”

She asked.

Zelda gulped and nodded.

“Yes... I suppose there is no harm in getting to know my sisters...”

She gulped, hoping against hope that the blush had faded from her cheeks.

****************

The inside of the desecrated church was hardly recognizable without the pews and pulpit. 

In their place, stood seven beds and a round table, and half a dozen hedge witches in various stages of intoxication.

Zelda clenched her hands, wondering what in heaven she had gotten herself into as Marie led her to the table.

“Sisters!” Marie called

“Welcome Zelda! She’s come to pay us a visit!”

Zelda nodded awkwardly, fiddling absently with the material of her robe.

Marie looked around the room a couple times taking in the other witches lounging about.

Gryla stretched out on her bed, Sycorax and Pesta at the table, Sybil perched on the edge of her mattress, olive lying on the ground in her underwear feet propped up against the wall.

“where’s Dezmelda?”

Zelda asked looking around and realizing that the oldest of the hedge witches was missing.

“She is in her ‘house’” Marie said with a tinkling laugh.

“Olive, where are your clothes?” The voodoo witch asked eyeing the practically naked woman.

Zelda looked away in embarrassment.

“I was hot!” Olive wined, rolling over and getting clumsily to her feet.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have had as much to drink” Gryla admonished from her bed.

“Fire And alcohol don’t mix”

Marie looked at Zelda with a sly smile

“Why don’t you take a seat, Zelda” Marie offered, pulling a chair back from the table.

Zelda sat down, eyes still rocking over the room, not quite believing what she was seeing.

She gave a shy smile to Pesta and Sycorax, who nodded in return.

Olive made her way over to the table as well.

“Any one up for another game of cards?” She asked brushing a mop of incredibly curly coal black hair behind her ear.

“Why not” Marie agreed 

“Will you play, Zelda?” She asked, dark eyes boring into Zelda’s head.

“Very well” Zelda said, still nervous as she scooted her seat closer to the table.

“Will anyone else join us?” Marie looked around the room.

“I will, if you help me up.” Gryla called 

Pesta got to her feet, extending a hand.

Zelda started to relax, in this environment, the hedge witches looked less intimidating, more human, and they seemed to get along just fine, joking and laughing like old friends.

Zelda smiled a little watching as Pesta heaved Gryla to her feet, nearly toppling over in the process.

“You idiot!” Gryla, chuckled as the plague witch managed to right herself.

Pesta scowled.

“That is the last time you are getting my help” She rasped.

Gryla put one hand in its customary place on her abdomen, before sitting down at the table as well.

“Sybil” Gryla called

“You should join us!”

Sybil shook her head.

“And risk getting scorched again? Absolutely not.”

“I told you I was sorry!” Olive wined.

“Sorry won’t fix my skirt!” Sybil snapped back.

“No, I think I’ll just sit here and watch the rest of you get barbecued by sparky. Who by the way needs to put some clothes on.”

Olive pouted, and the witches laughed.

Even Zelda allowed herself a small chuckle.

The cards were handed out, along with another round of drinks, and the witches settled in for a game of hearts.

As the game progressed, Zelda could feel the air around her growing steadily warmer. She wondered what it was, before noticing that Olive (who was beside her) was quite literally smoking.

“Olive!”

Zelda gasped

Olive looked around

“Huh?”

“You’re smoking!” Zelda exclaimed.

Olive looked down at her arms, from which thin tendrils of grey smoke were wafting into the air.

“I told you not to drink so much wine” Gryla laughed while Olive batted at her arms.

“Look at you, you’re practically on fire!”

Olive scowled, getting up and waving her limbs around to dissipate the smoke.

“Maybe you should lay off the gin!” She retorted 

“That babe of yours is going to have two heads!”

Zelda tensed, for a moment, she was sure that a fight would break out between the two witches, but Gryla just laughed.

“It would be a hell of a delivery!” Sybil chimed in from her bed, prompting more giggles.

Relaxing back into her seat, Zelda allowed herself a smile. The hedge witches were quite amusing she had to admit.

When Olive finally stoped smoking, she sat back down.

“I make bad choices” she shrugged drunkenly, picking up her cards. There were several nods of agreement.

*****************

Four games of cards, and several glasses of wine later, everyone was quite drunk (even more so than before if it was possible). 

Even Zelda had finally let down her guard, and taken off her robe, draping it over the back of a chair.

They moved from the table to the floor, giggling tipsily.

Zelda sat next to Marie, so close she could smell the cinnamon my scent of her hair. It was calming, Zelda thought through a drunken haze, laughing again when Olive tripped over her own feet and fell over in a heap.

“Ouch.” She groaned disentangling herself, and rubbing her head.

“You’re on fire.” Gryla said casually, while Sybil moved well away, not wanting to be scorched again.

“Damn.” Olive yawned 

“Are you going to do something about it?” Rasped Pesta, dark eyes glimmering in the flickering flames that had spread across Olive’s hair.

Olive shrugged, eyes drooping. Within seconds, she was snoring and the remaining witches looked at each other.

“Should we put her out?” Asked Zelda 

Sycorax sighed, the tiny tentacles on her face swaying.

“I’ll do it.” She rolled her eyes, conjuring, as if from nowhere a bubble of water which she promptly dropped on Olive’s head.

Olive’s eyes flew open and she sputtered, wiping the water out of her eyes.

“What in Satans name did you do that for!” She demanded, shaking water out of her eyes.

Everyone burst into hysterics, and Zelda could feel mirthful tears start to run down her cheeks as she laughed.

“You’re dead” Olive grumbled, and Sycorax raised an eyebrow by way of response (not really being one for words).

While Olive glowered, and went off to find something to dry her hair off.

The witches smirked at each other.

“I guess you could say she’s a bit  hot headed  “

Zelda said, giggling.

Pesta laughed so hard she had to lie down on the ground to keep from doubling over.

“If only she didn’t have such a fiery temper!” Gryla added.

The witches laughed harder at the horrible puns.

“We should sing” Marie said, once she had stopped laughing long enough to form coherent sentences.

Zelda looked over inquisitively, still trying to contain peaks of laughter.

“What do we sing?” She said, vaguely aware that she was slurring her words.

“Ooo! Does anyone know the rattling bog!” 

Sybil exclaimed, receiving several hearty nods.

“Well go on then!”

She guffawed, swaying a little as she stood up, offering Pesta her arm.

“Will you dance with me fair lassie?” 

The plague witch tittered, getting clumsily to her feet, and giving an awkward bow.

“It would be my pleasure.”

The pair started a clumsy waltz as everyone else picked up the tune.

“Yo ho the ratlin bog, the bog down in The Valley-oh! You ho the ratlin bog, the bog down in The Valley-oh!”

Marie offered her hand to Zelda.

“Come, dance with me!”

Zelda grinned, getting slowly to her feet and taking the woman’s hand.

The spun around gayly, singing out of tune and clapping their hands.

Finally, when everyone was out of breath from either singing or dancing (or both) the witches collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“That... was... amazing!”

Zelda said between gasps for air.

Marie grinned, showing off brilliantly white teeth.

“Do you want to see something even more amazing?” She asked in her lilting accent.

Zelda propped herself up on one elbow, suddenly forgetting everyone else in the room, full attention focused on Marie.

Marie stood up again, taking Zelda’s hand.

“Come with me” she purred, batting her eyes.

Zelda blushed, but followed readily.

Marie led Zelda put onto the porch, feather soft fingers tracing the shape of the redhead’s jaw.

“You truly are beautiful, Zelda Spellman..”

Marie’s warm breath tickled in her ear.

Zelda’s blush deepened and she watched, entranced as Marie’s hands went to the front of her nightgown.

Slowly, and oh so gently, the voodoo witch undid Zelda’s buttons.

Zelda looked her over, studying her dark skin shining in the moonlight, her stomach fluttering in anticipation as she watched 

Marie’s deft fingers undo the little clasps.

The nightgown fell to the ground, and looked at Zeldas feet in a puddle of fabric.

Zelda shivered a little as the cool night air touched her skin, but immediately felt warmer when Marie’s lips pressed against hers.

Zelda sighed into the kiss, putting her arms around the other witch, and deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Marie smiled hooking one finger through the strap of Zelda’s bra, and tugging lightly at the material.

Zelda blushed, and Marie gave a small tinkling laugh.

“Are you nervous?” Marie asked

“A little” Zelda replied, heart leaping into her throat as a tingle rose between her thighs.

Marie kisses her again.

“There is no need to be nervous  ma Cherie  “

She whispered in Zeldas ear, kissing along her jaw, and slowly making her way lower, the kisses leaving burning trails down Zelda’s skin.

Her breath hitched, and Marie looked up with shining eyes, tugging at Zeldas underwear with slender fingers.

“Do you want me to?” She asked oh so quietly.

Zelda didn’t respond, but they both knew the answer as Marie did away with the garment, standing up, and wrapping her arms around Zelda’s waist, and lifting her up to sit on a railing, before crouching down again between her legs.

Zelda groaned, gripping the railing with both hands. 

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, so different from Faustus and his violent tendencies, existing only for his own pleasure. This was sweet, soft and delightful, and Zelda relished in it, where body trembling as Marie finished and stood up to kiss her again.

Zelda smiled into the kiss wrapping her legs around Marie and placing her arms in the other woman’s shoulders, holding her close and kissing her like no tomorrow.

“Uuummmm.” Came a voice from behind them. The witches broke apart to see Olive standing on the porch.

“Alright” She said shaking her head to clear it.

“Gryla said her water broke and she needs you, also good job guys.” She winked before turning around and going back inside.

Zelda and Marie looked at each other, breaking into peaks of laughter at Olive’s nonchalant behavior.

“Should we go in?” Zelda said once she could breath again.

Marie nodded, and kissed Zelda on the top of the nose.

“After you, Cherie” she whispered, letting Zelda jump down from the railing and pull her clothes on.

“What a night.” Zelda sighed, realizing that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep I’d She was to act as a midwife that night (morning?).

She said as much to Marie, who just gave her a pat in the arm, and a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You can bear it, Zelda” she said, and Zelda rolled her eyes and went inside.

***************

To Zelda’s surprise, Gryla didn’t look like she was in pain, in fact, she looked perfectly content, still sitting on the floor, laughing.

“Are you alright, Gryla?” Zelda asked, taking in the puddle of water surrounding the witch.

Gryla nodded, still laughing.

Zelda looked at Olive for an explanation.

“She sat in Sycorax’s puddle!” Olive explained through guffaws 

“And hiccuped, and she thought her water broke!”

She practically doubled over laughing so hard, and had to sit down to keep from falling over face first into the floor.

Marie and Zelda looked at each other 

“Why didn’t you tell us the moment you figured out?” Zelda demanded, putting her hands in her hips.

“You two were having a moment” Olive shrugged, composing herself, and wiping a mirthful tear from her eye.

Zelda blushed, and everyone laughed yet again.

************

The next morning, when Hilda Spellman went to find her sister, Zelda wasn’t in her room, nor was she in her office, the great hall or anywhere else in the academy for that matter. She even went as far as calling the mortuary to see if Zelda had gone there in the early hours of the morning, but to no avail. Hilda was about to start panicking, thinking that Zelda had been taken by pagans, when she remembered the Hedge witches. 

Nervously, Hilda made her way to the desecrated church, it seemed far fetched that Zelda would have gone there so early, but Hilda was desperate, and it was the only option left before she sounded the alarm that their headmistress was missing.

Nervously, Hilda knocked in the heavy oak door. Pausing for a moment and waiting for a reply. When it didn’t come, she knocked again, a little harder this time.

“Come in” someone answered from within.

Hilda cracked the door open, poking her head in to see the last thing she would have expected.

The hedge witches were strewn around the room (apparently the beds had not been needed) and in the middle of the floor, curled up next to Marie Lefleur, in her underwear, was-

“Zelda!” Hilda gasped loudly, before clapping a hand to her mouth.

From the corner, Gryla snickered

“They’ve been that way all night” she said

Hilda looked horrified

“Haven’t you slept?” She asked meekly, not sure what else to say.

“My little bastard won’t stop kicking” Gryla explained, getting carefully to her feet, and nudging Marie and Zelda with her toes.

“All right, you turtle doves, get up!”

Zelda looked up from the hollow of Marie’s chest, blinking a bit in the morning light. 

Marie Gabe a sleepy yawn.

“Is it morning already, Ma Cherie?” She asked, while Zelda groggily pushes her hair out of her eyes.

Eventually, Zelda noticed her sister, standing with arms crossed in front of the door.

“Hildie..” she murmured, getting clumsily to her feet, and would have fallen over if Marie hadn’t caught her. Hilda remained motionless for a second, before she suddenly burst out laughing.

“I hardly think it’s funny Hildegarde!” Zelda snapped, attempting to regain some form of composure (though it was hard wearing only her underwear with messy hair and smeared makeup) 

Hilda just laughed harder as the door opened, to reveal Sabrina, who took one look into the room, and turned on her heel, leaving six very amused witches, and Zelda, beet red, but smiling.


End file.
